Legend of Zelda: The Red Eye of Vengeance
by SharkBearagator
Summary: This is the story of hero who's family and personal issues may lead to the overall destruction of Hyrule
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: **

A young boy lies lazily in the fields. His hair is blond, eyes blue and ears pointed. He is in his mid to late teens. He stares blankly at the sky daydreaming.

Suddenly, a fly lands on the very tip of his pointed nose. Without thinking he swats at it and hits himself in the nose.

He jolts up fiercely gripping his now bleeding nose. "God, freakin' fly!" He states angrily. Though in truth he knew it was not the fly's fault for his current discomfort.

Rustle. Rustle. The boy looks to his left, where the forest and field meet, and out walks three other boys. The first one is short, fat and has red hair. The second is a polar opposite of the first boy; he's tall, lanky, and has blue hair. The Last boy is identical to ours' with the exception of his black hair and red eyes.

"Great," he says to himself as he sees the boys emerge, "first a bloody nose and now a headache."

"Hey, fairy boy we've been lookin' for ya," Says the boy with black hair.

"Yeah, we've been lookin' for ya, huhahuha… fairy boy," echoed the other two in unison.

"Yeah, well I'd rather be a fairy than a bunch a' ugly trolls," he retorts.

"Well, trolls have been known to eat fairies!" the black-haired boy shouts, "Sick em' boys!"

The first two boys rush to his position. The blond-haired boy trips the fat one causing him to fall with a loud thud. The second gets off a punch, but is immediately countered with a dodge powerful blow to the back of the head.

Turning around, "You'll have ta send more than Tweedle Dee and Dum….." before he can finish his gloat the black-haired boy lands several punches to our boy's face, worsening his still bleeding nose. More soon follow until finally he falls to the ground with the black-haired boy straddling him and continuing to punch away at his face

Before long he blacks out.

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter in what I hope is a long running series. Please rate and favorite if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

A large, brown haired man walks through the woods carrying a large amount of wood upon his back, he seems quite grumpy. "I'll teach those boys to run from work," he says under his breath.

As he exits the forest into the field notices two boys, one is straddling the other and continuously punching. Before long he realizes they are his two nephews, Ravi and Link.

The man quickly bolts toward the boys shouting, "Ravi! Get off of him."

Ravi doesn't listen and continues to punch away.

"Damn it! I said get off," he shouts again as he lifts Ravi and throws him to the side.

"Link can you hear me?" the uncle ask.

Link groans in response.

"Link. LINK!" the uncle says again.

"Where am I?" Link croaks in confusion.

"Never mind that now. I need to get you home. On your feat," the man says as he lifts Link up, "Ravi, run home and have your aunt prepare a bed"

Ravi, without hurry or care, slowly gets to his feet.

"Now!" his uncle barks.

Ravi, still without any hurry, jogs ahead toward the center of the field where a two story cottage is located.

Link leans against his uncle as they slowly track toward the house. His once beautiful face is now unrecognizable. His cheeks are swollen and blue, his nose is gushing blood and pushed in and his left eye is swollen shut and bleeding profusely.

Before long he and his uncle make it to the house.

"Easy does it we're almost inside," the uncle says as he reaches to open the door.

"Susan we're home!" the uncle shouts.

A short, plump woman walks into their view. "Bout' time you got home. Your dinner's been…." She stops midway, "WHAT IN THE NAME OF HYRULE HAPPENED?!"

"Didn't Ravi just tell ya?" He asks back

"No I haven't seen Ravi since he left with you and Link this morning,"

"Damn, alright take link up stairs and put him in our bed," he says as he hands link over to her, and turns to the door.

"where you headed?"she ask

"To get the town doctor," He replies as he swiftly exits the house, and drives away on a mule pulled carriage.

The women walked Link up the stars and lays him delicately her and her husband's bed, but before she can tend to his wounds someone knocks at the door.

"Hello," She says as she opens the door

There she sees a short man about her height with a bald head and a short beard.

"Where is the patient?"

**Before anyone flips out at how short this chapter is I will be posting another one at 10:30 Eastern**


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank Hyrule you're here, but where is my husband? Wasn't he the one who brought you?" she inquired.

"Your husband is currently in the middle of the field; trying to fix a wheel on his cart. Now where is the patient" he said in a slightly annoyed and hurried tone.

She looked at the man slightly offended by his rudeness, "Just up the stairs; first bedroom on the left." Right as she finished her reply the man picks his brown duffle bag and quickly bustles up the stairs in the previously addressed bedroom.

"Great ever thin' had to go to hell today," Susan whispered to herself as she walked slowly up the stairs, "First, Link gets the pulp beatin' outta him, then Ravi runs off ta Hylia knows where, and now a scrawny midget with no manners shows up. What a perfect….. OH, WHAT THE HELL!" Susan exclaims as she enters the bedroom, or what used to be a bedroom. As now, there were many books full of queer writings and bottles filled with strange powders and liquids strewn about the place, and in the middle of the mess was the old man brewing a strange concoction in a rather large cauldron.

"What are you doing?!" She screams.

"Making medicine for the patient," The old man said in a 'Isn't it obvious' tone.

Right as he said this she noticed her bed was gone, and more importantly so was link.

"Where's Link?!" She shrieks.

"MADAM I AM GROWING TIRESOME OF YOUR FRIVOLUS QUESTOINING! OUT WITH YOU!" The small old man said in a booming voice.

"Why you son of….." she stops as she realizes she's out in the hall talking to a closed door. "BITCH!"

Seconds later the man emerges, "I should strangle you!" the woman yells at him

"I would have had this finished much earlier had you not interrupted me," the man says, clearly paying her no attentoin, as he hands her a small flask of red liquid

"What is this?" she asks.

"Medicine," he replies, "rub it all over his wounds except for the eye; that will have to heal on its own, and I suggest he wear an eye patch in the mean time," he says exiting the house.

"Wait, what about the room," Susan says.

"Everything is back the way it was," he says before finally slamming the front door shut.

Sure enough, everything was in the room was back the way it was

Susan did as the old man said and rubbed link's wounds with the red goop. However, as she did so someone else came knocking at the door

"Can't I get a single moment to properly treat this boy," she exclaims as she bustles once more down the stairs.

She opens the door to find her very stressed and panicked husband.

"Dear, I tried to get here as fast as I could, but…."

Interrupting him, "Yes, Yes the doctor has already informed me about your missing wheel,"

"Oh, well… Wait a minute what doctor," He asks

"The one you brought from town. Who else," she responds in sarcastic tone.

"Dear, that can't be true….." he stops midway as so creaking on the stairs.

"What happened," says a very disoriented link

Susan turned around to tell him to get back in bed immediately, but instead stared dumbfounded. Her nephew's once unrecognizable face was almost completely healed

"What was in that bottle?"

**Sorry it took awhile to get this published, but it's here now. Yay? **


	4. I Promise

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"strongHello people this is sharkbear here, and I would like to inform you that the "Legend of Zelda: Red Eye of Vengeance" will be out on December 27. I can assure many of the questions you have will be answered for this chapter is over 3000 words long. sorry for the wait./strong/span/p 


End file.
